Pokémon: The Future Fighters
by AgentAwe5ome
Summary: In this slightly darker toned Pokémon story. The crime leaders of the world band together to create a world ruled with combined mentalities pulling the strings. To end this corruption a group of Pokémon trainers whose determination and bond with their pokémon are so strong, they risk their lives trying to free the world they care about.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The world of Pokémon has experienced many troubles and disasters over the years, from Pokémon theft, Landscape destruction even destroying the entire world and the Pokémon population. But through every crisis and every evil organisation, there was always a hero to save the region and it's people from chaos and death. Until today that is...

"I'm growing impatient Ghetsis!" said the man in the black coat.  
"I've got a region to dominate and plans to make and waiting for your little meeting to begin is not part of my very busy schedule, understand?"  
The one called Ghetsis simply smiled and said,  
"My dear Giovanni, I have not stopped you from leaving but I'd advise you to stay as this could benefit all of us... "  
"So you say!" Said Giovanni " I'll believe it when I see it!"  
Just then the door opened with a *swish* and a man with blue spiky hair and a uniform with a large golden G in the top right stepped into the room.  
"Ah, Cyrus glad you could make it!" Said Ghetsis "There have been rumours about you and the legendary Pokémon of the Distortion World."  
Cyrus smiled and said,  
"sometimes rumours have a ring of truth, besides I wasn't going to pass up another chance to change this desolate rock we call a world!"  
"Then or goals our similar!" said a new voice  
A man with flaming red hair and a brown overcoat entered the meeting room.  
"And you are?" asked Cyrus  
"I am Lysandre, and my goal is to rid the world of all chaos and make it a more beautiful place!"  
"Our goals maybe similar Lysandre!" Said Cyrus "but that doesn't mean we can work together without conflict or errors, both of which I do not have time for!"  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen, calm down please!" Said Ghetsis " we should wait for our last members before we can make a decision."  
Just then two men, one wearing red and one in blue entered the room both staring each other down. The one in red spoke first,  
"this better be good Ghetsis, because there was no way I was going to come all the way here with him if this didn't interest me greatly!"  
"Same goes for me!" Said the one in blue.  
"Maxie, Archie, I assure you that this plan will benefit all of us greatly." Said Ghetsis " now let's get down to business."  
Ghetsis walked over to the other side of the room and pressed a button on a keypad on the wall. A holographic map of all the regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, lit up the dark room.  
"As you all know..." began Ghetsis " We are leaders of crime organisations in our respective regions. Also another thing we have in common is that our plans were foiled by a single trainer"  
" All your doing is bringing back our failures Ghetsis! I see no plan here!" Said Giovanni  
"Paitence, Giovanni, let me finish" said Ghetsis " Now these trainers give the people of their regions hope that we won't return, they give them security, correct?"  
"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Asked Maxie  
"What if?, Oh I don't know, these trainers were to disappear the people would lose hope and start to panic, correct?" Asked Ghetsis  
"Ghetsis are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" asked Cyrus  
"The key to our victory is to take care of those trainers once and for all, but I can't pull this off without the combined powers of all six of our teams, the simple question is... are you with me?"  
"If it means another chance to change this world then, yes I'm with you" said Cyrus.  
"As am I!" Said Lysandre "this world is too corrupt and it needs to change!"  
"I will join you Ghetsis but on one condition Kanto is mine and whatever I do with it you cannot object, understand?" Said Giovanni  
"Would not have thought otherwise, Archie, Maxie what about you?"  
"Me?, Work with him?!, Not a chance!" Said Archie  
"Yeah!, What he said!" Exclaimed Maxie  
Ghetsis smiled and said  
"I expected I would hit this road bump with you two and I unfortunately have no way around you constantly being at each other's throats, it is an irritating bump in my plans and must be eliminated!"  
"Wait! So you invited us here just to get rid of us!" Exclaimed Maxie  
"Yes" said Ghetsis "You see I cannot afford interference from either of your teams, so this is goodbye gentlemen!"  
Ghetsis pressed a button on the wall and ten fully armed guards surrounded Maxie and Archie.  
"You'll regret this Ghetsis, you haven't seen the last of us!" Yelled Archie as he and Maxie were taken away.  
Ghetsis turned to the other leaders who were still in shock from the drastic turn of events.  
"Now, onto our first target" said Ghetsis zooming in on Kanto on his giant virtual map.  
"Our first order of buisness is to get rid of the most powerful and well known of these select trainers"  
Ghetsis' map zoomed in on a town in the far south of Kanto.  
"Our first stop Pallet Town" said Ghetsis "and our mission terminate Red!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Red's Demise

**Chapter 2: Red's Demise**  
Pallet town has always been a town of peace and serenity in the Kanto. One of the region's most Iconic stops for 2 reasons, Red and Blue. Red, the champion of the Kanto region decided after experiencing his first major defeat atop to return to his home town and share his knowledge of Pokémon with the new trainers. Blue, on the other hand had become the Gym leader of Viridian city and the Kanto region's strongest Gym leader. He returns to Pallet town occasionally to spend time with his family or to challenge Red for his title of the strongest trainer in Kanto. The battles between the two are a popular event and people from all over the region come to spectate. The two, while still being fierce rival in battle are good friends and are always prepared to aid each other with problems that they couldn't face alone, but this was a challenge that the duo where not prepared for. Not in the slightest.

It was just another battle between Red and Blue, people filled the stadium which was situated behind Professor Oak's Lab and the battle was at its pinnacle stages. "Come on, Blue!" Yelled Red "I'm getting bored!" Red's Venusaur tackled Blue's Machamp to the ground. "I'm not done yet!" Yelled Blue in response " Machamp, Use Dynamic Punch!" Machamp's fist glowed with yellow energy and then hit Venusaur's under jaw. Venusaur fell into a daze. " You know Dynamic punch's side effect don't you Red?" asked Blue with a smug grin " When it hits, it always leaves it's opponent confused." "Yeah, yeah I know the effect" growled Red through gritted teeth " Venusaur! Snap out of it and use Leaf Storm!" Venusaur ignored Red's command and in a daze ran to the left and smashed into the battlefield wall. " Now Machamp! Finish it with Ice Punch!" Machamp's Ice punch collided with Venusaur's side and the great hulking plant beast fell flat on its face. "Venusaur is unable to battle!" Shouted the Referee "Machamp wins!" The crowd went wild! Blue turned and waved to the masses." Alright! Nice job Machamp!" Said Blue patting Machamp on its back. "Nice one Venusaur. Return..." said Red "It's 3-2 now Red, think you can win?" Asked Blue "No Blue, I know I can!"  
Red took a pokéball from his belt and gripped it tightly. "Chaizard! Let's go!" said Red throwing his pokéball. The pokéball opened and out of the red and white capsule, a large orange Dragon with a flaming tail appeared and flapped its wings whilst shooting a tower of flames into the air. " It's time to go all out Charizard!" Said Red, Charizard responded by roaring and flapping its wings a second time. "You don't think I have a strategy for this thing Red? You underestimate me!" Yelled Blue "Machamp! Use Thunderpunch!" Machamp's fist crackled with Lightning and he ran towards Charizard. "Use Air Slash!" Yelled Red, Charizard flapped his wings with gale force power creating a wave of energy that sliced through the very air. The wave hit Machamp and the Four-armed Behemoth fell to the ground in defeat. Red grinned at Blue and the crowd roared with excitement.  
"How's that Blue? Good enough for you?" "Not bad Red but nothing I haven't seen before! It's time for something new and that's a new strongest Trainer with a new style! That trainer is me Red and it's time for me to prove it to you and these people!" Blue took a pokéball from his belt and gripped it tightly, reminiscing about the memories it held for him and these battles with Red from this moment to the very beginning. " Go Blastoise!" Yelled Blue, the pokéball released its white energy and out of it rose a large blue turtle with an orange shell, it let out a deep bellowing cry and steel cannons emerged from Blastoise's large orange shell. "Let's see if your ready for this Red!" Yelled Blue "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pu-What the hell is that?!" Red turned to face what Blue was looking at and his mouth fell open in shock. A sailing ship the size of the stadium loomed overhead. It was propelled by what looked like energy jets and it moved towards Pallet town with every passing second. The crowd gasped and murmured, pointing at the large ship. "Red! that ship is heading for town! We gotta do something!" Yelled Blue over the sound of the Large energy jets. "Right, let's go! Charizard! Let's Fly!" "No you idiot!, You'll get shot down! We have to run!" said Blue "Damn! You're right, Charizard! Return!"said Red, Charizard was returned to its pokeball in a flash of red light. Blue did the same with his Blastoise and the two following the large crowds ran from the stadium towards Pallet town.

Red and Blue jumped the fences in Oak's Pokémon pastures and continued to sprint towards town. "For the record Red, if we had finished our battle..I would have won!"said Blue "You choose to bring that up now! Whilst the entire town could be in danger!" "Hey, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood! Plus I am right!" "We'll settle this afterwards!" The duo ran past Oak's lab and sprinted onto the road to Pallet from Viridian, they were almost at the town gate when they heard the first explosion and screams of the terrified townsfolk filled the air. "They're bombing town!" Yelled Red " What are they trying to do!? Pallet Town's got no weapons or has ever posed a threat to anyone!" "No time for questions! We gotta help!"  
Red and Blue finally arrived at the town gate but were met by the townspeople fleeing for their lives. Blue grabbed a man from the crowd " What's going on here!?" he asked in a violent tone. "I d-d-d-don't know" stuttered the man "Th-th-th- they just dropped a bomb in the town centre, don't know if anyone was killed or injured, then they dropped foot-soldiers on us and started throwing everyone out of their homes and attacking anyone who resisted. They're pokémon are very strong! They keep sending soldiers down, they arrive in the town centre! You have to do something!" "We plan to!" Said Red "Let's go Blue!"

The two were met with resistance from the foot-soldiers but they dealt with them quickly and soon they were at the town centre, surprisingly there were no foot-soldiers at the drop zone."This is way to suspicious, you smell a trap?" Blue asked Red "Yeah, it's a trap smell all right" replied Red and no sooner had those words come out of his mouth..."Freeze!" The pair were surrounded by foot-soldiers. "Tell the boss we got 'em" said the lead foot-soldier, another foot-soldier then proceeded to talk into a small radio relaying the details to the person on the other end. "Why are you here?! What do you want from Pallet?!" Yelled Red. "That should be quite clear Red..." said a deep and menacing voice, Red turned and his heart skipped a beat. Descending down from the sirship came a metal platform and on the platform stood an all too familiar face. "After all, it IS you and your friend here who pose the biggest threat to my current plans" "It-it-it can't be..." said Red "ah but it is. Yes! I, Giovanni, ruler of Kanto have returned!" "No way!" exclaimed Blue "Red beat your ass and sent you and your team packing!" "True my loud-mouthed friend, but now with more resources and soldiers than you can even comprehend! I have returned to claim what's mine! The title of strongest trainer and the entire Kanto region!" The entire squad of foot soldiers cheered their leader on.  
"Besides what better place to start than the home of my greatest foe! Call it poetic justice!"  
"GIOVANNI!" Yelled Red at the top of his voice "You've gone too far this time! You won't walk away from our this meeting!" "I was hoping it would come to this Red! Men, restrain the other one! This is a showdown between old friends!"  
"Hey get offa me!" growled Blue as the foot-soldiers pinned him to the ground "Red, Destroy this guy!" "I plan to" said Red, he was done with Giovanni he had killed and enslaved pokémon and people for his own personal gain and it ended here. "1 on 1, that ok with you, child?" said Giovanni "it could be 20 on 1 and I'd still beat you!" said Red his voice filled with rage "Then let's end this. Go Aggron!" Yelled Giovanni. Aggron stood tall, it's Iron armour glinting in the sunlight as it swung its heavy tail and growled at Red. "Charizard! I'm counting on you!" said Red as threw his pokéball, knowing full well that this was one battle he could not afford to lose.  
"Aggron, use Head Smash!" Yelled Giovanni. Aggron lowered its steel head and it ran straight towards Charizard. "Charizard! Up then use Fire Blast!" Yelled Red. Charizard flew into the air and Aggron shot past underneath it, it then proceeded to launch an intense stream of flames at Aggron searing the Steel type's Iron plate armour. "Now! Use Fire Blast again!" Charizard shot another stream of flames at Aggron but Giovanni had a plan this time. "Aggron! Use Metal Burst!" Aggron formed an orb of energy with its claws and the orb absorbed the flames and shot them back as a stream of energy. It was a direct hit and Charizard plummeted to the earth. "Aggron, Meet it with a Head Smash!" Aggron lowered its head and charged at the falling dragon."Charizard! Come on wake up!" Charizard didn't respond and Aggron's Head Smash launched it into the side of house dealing massive damage. "Charizard! Get up!" Yelled Red. Charizard struggled to its feet "last resort time, Charizard! Use Blast Burn!" Charizard began to glow a bright red colour and with a mighty roar expelled a wall of searing fire at Aggron. " I guess it's time I reveal my last resort also Red! Aggron! Mega-Evolve!" "What the hell?!" Exclaimed Red as Aggron was enveloped in an orb of pure uncontrolled energy. When it emerged it was like it had become a different pokémon completely, its arms were longer and thicker, its legs were shorter and thicker also. Its armoured head had received even more of a steel covering and the entire creature shuddered with power."What...what did you just do?!" asked Red in shock. "I merely tapped into Aggron's full potential. You see Red whilst I was gone I made some interesting friends and they shared with me the secrets of their regions and thanks to them, my Aggron can now perform Mega-evolution!" "What the hell is Mega-Evolution?!" Exclaimed Blue "The intricacies of it are too deep for your minds to comprehend, so I'll give it to you like this... It gives my Aggron the ability to evolve past its limits and become much more powerful in the process." "Doesn't matter! Blast Burn will still take it out! No matter how strong it is!" The flames engulfed Aggron but when they cleared, the steel beast still stood. "How?, How is that possible?" Yelled Red "Anything is possible with Mega-evolution child...now I think it's time to end this. Aggron! Iron Head!" Aggron's head glowed with energy as it charged towards Charizard. The attack threw Charizard across the field and straight into Red. The two lay in a defeated heap on the ground. "That was easier than expected" said Giovanni "Aggron, return" "RED!" Yelled Blue "Get up, come on man!" "Take these children and their pokémon to the holding cells on the ship, I must address the public." Said Giovanni to the foot-soldiers "Yes sir!" replied the foot-soldiers "Giovanni! I'm coming for you! You won't get away with what you've done!" Shouted Blue " My dear boy, I've already begun phase 2 of my plan. There's nothing you can do, now if you'll excuse me"  
Giovanni turned and faced the camera that had been placed in front of him and he spoke. "People of Kanto, your champions have fallen. I am your new ruler now. This broadcast is being sent to every Radio, Television and monitor in this region. Unless you wish to end up in imprisoned or worse, you will bend to my will! Long live King Giovanni, Ruler of Kanto.

After he defeated Red, Giovanni and his army took over every city and town in Kanto. Trainer, Gym Leader, even the Elite 4 could not stand up to the sheer mass and force of his army, some even joined increasing their power. It didn't end there... the crime leaders proceeded to take over all the regions until they became dark, industrial places of corruption and greed. That puts us where we are today and where I am, with the resistance. I'd better start from the beginning to really explain what's going with me. So let's begin.


End file.
